


Blinding Lights

by masterassassin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Jim, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Bones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, but some feelings still happened, there really is very little plot, this was supposed to just be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: “Bones?” Jim calls tentatively, the rustling stops.“Fuck.”“Yeah, you could say that.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	Blinding Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not the story I should have been writing but I did it anyways.  
> It was supposed to just be a bit of smut, it turned out longer than intended.
> 
> Very special thanks to [aishahiwatari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari) for the idea and everyone on the USS McKirk discord who had to listen to my whining!
> 
> The title is brought to you by my lack of creativity and the song of the same name by The Weeknd.

“Oh wow, damn,” Jim coughs slightly and quickly closes the dorm door behind himself, leaning against it. There may be a policy forbidding Alphas from rooming with Omegas but that doesn’t apply to the entire building, and the wave of pheromones that just hit Jim upon entering the room is probably strong enough to alert every Alpha on their floor. 

Jim takes a few more steps into the room and drops the container of take-out on the small coffee table. The smell is even stronger here and even though Jim’s a Beta his mouth goes dry and he can feel his neck growing hot. After all it’s not everyday that you unexpectedly get hit full-force with Omega pheromones. 

He takes off his jacket and throws it over the back of the couch. The living area is empty and the lights are dimmed but there’s a small strip of bright light coming from the bathroom door and Jim can hear quiet rummaging.

“Bones?” he calls tentatively, the rustling stops.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Jim laughs, it sounds a bit strangled. He sits down on the back of the couch, fingers digging into the cushions. “What happened?”

“What do you think, Jim?” Leonard sounds annoyed but there’s no hiding the arousal in his voice. Not that Jim would have needed that confirmation. The thick smell hanging in the dorm is speaking volumes. 

“Did you run out? I thought the clinic surely had enough stock of suppressants…” Jim trails off. He’s getting pretty hot now and resists the urge to pull off his shirt. An Alpha would have surely already stormed through the bathroom door.

“I didn’t—I was  _ busy,  _ okay. I thought I have some left here.”

“But you didn’t.”

“But I didn’t.”

The thing about suppressants, from what Jim can remember, is that their intake is very time sensitive. You can put off taking them for a few hours but once that time frame has passed there’s not much you can do. Unless the Omega concerned has only recently been through a heat cycle there’s no stopping the oncoming biological urge. And going by the strength of the pheromones clouding even Jim’s senses Leonard hasn’t been through a heat in a long time.

“How long has it been since your last—“

“I don’t know, Jim. Years. Since before the divorce,” Leonard interrupts him.

Jim swallows thickly, “Is there anything I…?” He trails off. They both know there’s only one thing Jim  _ could _ do.

They’re quiet for a moment, then Leonard asks, “So… you an Omega, too?”

“Beta,” Jim replies. He pulls his shirt away from his chest to fan some cooler air over his heated skin.

People don’t usually talk about their biology, it’s not exactly a taboo but society has evolved enough that it doesn’t actually matter much anymore. Unless someone outright tells you what they are or you happen to come across an Omega in heat there’s basically no telling, and the suppressant industry has worked out formulas that cut basically all negative side effects so that Omegas can take them continually. 

“You should probably leave then.” Leonard’s voice sounds somewhat faint now and Jim doesn’t like it one bit but he agrees, he should leave.

“You’re probably right… I, uh, left food on the coffee table.” Jim pushes away from the couch and goes to grab his jacket.

“Thank—“

There’s a sudden yelp coming from the bathroom and then Leonard curses loudly. Jim’s across the room in a second. “Bones!”

He pushes the door open without a second thought and is hit with a fresh wave of pheromone laden air. “Are you alright?”

Leonard is clinging to the sink with one hand and just getting back up from the floor, all the while still cursing. He’s only in his underwear, his other clothes lying in a heap on the toilet, his skin is flushed and his hair tousled, some strands clinging to his forehead with sweat.

“Dammit, Jim! I slipped, is all.” 

“Sorry, I—“ The words die in Jim’s throat as Leonard looks up at him. His pupils are blown wide even in the bright bathroom light and he’s panting slightly. He sits down on the edge of the tub and lowers his head again, hunching over slightly, but it does nothing to hide his erection. 

Jim doesn't think it’s intentional but the posture makes him look almost submissive, it’s such a change from the Leonard Jim is used to that it takes his breath away for a second. Something hot unfurls in Jim’s gut.

But then Leonard looks up again, his eyes travel along Jim’s body, stopping, just for a second, where Jim knows he’s now also visibly tenting his jeans. Leonard swallows, and Jim is temporarily distracted by the way his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat. He takes a deep breath to steady himself but realizes his mistake immediately as the rush of pheromones makes him dizzy.

“Well, fuck.”

“Eloquent as ever, Jim,” Leonard snarks, then promptly buries his head in his hands with a groan. He’s shaking slightly and his bare toes curl against the tiles.

Jim stands rooted to the spot, he knows he should leave and let Leonard deal with his heat in whichever way he prefers but fuck, all he wants is to walk those short few feet over to him and devour him whole. The feeling isn’t exactly new to Jim, but usually he is much more clear headed and can stop himself from acting on his impulses by reminding himself of all the reasons why it’s a dumb idea. He’s having a really hard time with it now. 

“I think I need you to tell me to leave again, Bones.”

Leonard laughs shakily, “I can’t.”

“What?”

“Do I have to check your hearing?” Leonard gripes, “I said, I can’t.” There’s a beat of silence in which he seems to be struggling with himself before he eventually says, “I can’t, because I don’t want you to leave.”

Jim gapes at him.

“Fucking hell, Jim, all of this is your goddamn fault.”

Jim makes an indignant sound and starts to protest but Leonard stops him.

“I still had time, not much, but I could have gotten some suppressants in time if I hadn’t come here first and your stupid scent had kicked my fucking biology into overdrive.” He groans and scrubs a hand over his face.

It takes Jim a second, mostly because he’s impressed by how coherent Leonard still is, but then he gasps. He’s heard of it, there’ve been studies showing how the proximity, or even just the scent, of someone an Omega is strongly attracted to can lead to a quicker onset of the Omega’s heat.

“You mean, you—“

“Yes.”

“Are you su—“

“Yes, I am sure, Jim. Even though I can barely think straight, I have rarely been more certain of anything in my life, so now if you don’t mind could you please…” but then Leonard trails off and squeezes his eyes tightly shut for a moment. “I mean,” he swallows, “if you don’t actually want to—“

“I want to! Sorry, I mean—holy shit,  _ Bones! _ ” Jim practically whines and then almost stumbles over his own feet in his haste to get to Leonard.

He drops to his knees and Leonard spreads his legs readily. Jim presses his lips against one shaking thigh and above him Leonard groans loudly and buries his hands in Jim’s hair.

“Jim, please.”

“I know, I know, I got you, Bones,” Jim mumbles into Leonard’s skin, kissing and biting his way up his inner thigh until he hits the fabric of his boxer briefs. He snakes a hand around Leonard to the small of his back and teasingly slips his fingertips under the waistband. Leonard very nearly falls off the edge of the tub as a full body shudder hits him.

_ “Fuck!” _

Jim starts mouthing over Leonard’s clothed erection, the cotton already damp where Leonard’s steadily been leaking precome. The fingers in Jim’s hair tighten and Leonard bucks up against him again, his foot slides on the tiles and Jim just so manages to steady him with his free hand.

“Let’s move this somewhere else, hm?” Jim moves back and gets up to help Leonard stand on shaky legs. He wraps an arm around his waist and guides them towards the closest bed. Leonard’s skin is hot and feverish against Jim’s side and as they get to the mattress and Leonard crawls over it to flop facedown onto the sheets, Jim gets a good view of his ass. The back of his briefs is already thoroughly soaked through. The image sends a hot flash of desire straight to Jim’s dick.

Jim strips off his shirt and gets on his knees next to Leonard who has buried his head in Jim’s pillow, inhaling deeply, while he’s grinding desperately into the mattress. The sight alone almost makes Jim come.

“Come on, Bones, get on your hands and knees for me.”

Leonard turns his head to the side, he’s panting harshly and for a second Jim thinks he’ll object, but then he bites his bottom lip hard and gets into the position Jim told him.

“Good, yes, perfect. I’ll make you feel so good.” Jim’s mostly muttering to himself as he puts his hands on Leonard’s tense shoulders and starts to trail kisses down his spine. Leonard sucks in a sharp breath as Jim bites into the flesh just above his waistband. 

“Fucking get on with it,” Leonard growls and Jim chuckles breathlessly but starts pushing down his underwear nonetheless. 

The sight of Leonard’s hole all wet and open is all Jim needs to speed things up. With his middle finger he traces a path down from Leonard’s tailbone to his rim and then starts to push in, the resistance is almost entirely gone and Jim watches fascinated as Leonard’s body yields to him without hesitation. 

“More, come on,” Leonard moans and Jim doesn’t have to be told twice, he withdraws his finger and pushes back in with two. 

“Fuck,” Jim whispers and fumbles the button and fly of his pants open, eyes never leaving the place where his fingers disappear into Leonard. 

Once he’s freed his own dick from the confines of his underwear, Jim gives himself a few good strokes before he leans over Leonard again. He bites into his left cheek, delighted by the little yelp it elicits from Leonard and then spreads him open and pushes his tongue in besides his fingers without warning.

Leonard curses loudly and his elbows buckle, making him drop down onto his forearms. He pushes his face into Jim’s pillow again and shoves his ass back. Jim scissors his fingers and presses his tongue in as deep as he can without suffocating himself.

“Fuck, Jim, I’m—“ but words fail Leonard and it’s with a startled cry that he comes, knees giving out, dislodging Jim who’s left to watch his best friend shaking apart in front of him.

It takes a few minutes for Leonard to stop trembling with aftershocks; his breathing is evening out and for a moment Jim thinks he might have fallen asleep, but then Leonard rolls onto his side and looks right at Jim, eyes still dark.

“So, are you actually gonna fuck me now?”

Jim groans, “Holy shit, Bones, give me a second, will you?”

Leonard just grumbles something unintelligible and rolls over on his back, pushing his boxers off his legs while doing so. He’s already hard again, or still hard, Jim’s not so sure about that.

“I won’t knot you. I mean, I  _ can’t  _ knot you, because I’m a—“

“Because you’re a Beta, I know, Jim.”

“You know what,” Jim says and Leonard raises an eyebrow, he looks so much like Jim’s everyday Bones that it almost gives him whiplash, “You’re awfully bossy and talkative for an Omega in heat.”

“And you’d know that because…?”

“Oh shut up,” Jim rolls his eyes. 

“Why don’t you make me?”

“Oh my god,” Jim mumbles but he sits back and starts taking off his jeans, socks and underwear. Leonard’s watching him with hungry eyes, stroking himself almost absentmindedly, and Jim’s dick jumps just looking at him. 

“Do you want me to wear a condom?” Jim asks, standing slightly awkwardly at the end of the bed. “I’m clean and I can’t get you pregnant but I understand if you’d rather I wear one.”

On the bed Leonard swallows thickly, “Don’t.”

Jim just nods and joins him again. Leonard pulls one leg up to his chest, exposing himself and Jim groans, squeezing his dick to get a bit of relief. He then wraps one hand around Leonard’s thigh and rubs his thumb over his perineum, down to his wet hole. Leonard inhales shakily and hooks his other leg around Jim’s waist to pull him closer.

Jim pushes his thumb in further and traces along the rim, making Leonard shudder. “Fuck, just look at you,” Jim whispers and lets his eyes wander from Leonard’s middle up his toned chest, to his full lips glistening wetly from where he bit them.

Jim leans forward, drags his free hand teasingly through Leonard’s pubes and up further through the sticky mess on his stomach until he stops at one perked nipple. He rolls it between his fingers, making Leonard moan needily, before he leans down and closes his lips around it, teeth grazing slightly. 

Leonard almost knees Jim in the head. His back arches and he digs his nails into Jim’s shoulders. The loud moan that escapes him is close to a scream.

“You’re going to be the fucking death of me,” Leonard gasps, “fucking get on with it!”

Jim grins against his chest and flicks his tongue over Leonard’s nipple once more for good measure before he sits back up again and closes his fist around himself. He pulls Leonard open with his thumb and shuffles closer, nudging the head of his dick against Leonard’s hole.

“Fucking tease—“ Leonard starts but his words turn into a strangled cry as Jim pushes in at once with a low groan. The heat and pressure is overwhelming and Jim’s vision goes dark for a second but then Leonard scratches over Jim’s back and drags him back to reality.

It takes him a second to adjust but then both of Leonard’s heels dig into the small of Jim’s back and he urges him to move. Jim doesn’t have to be told twice. He pulls out almost completely before pushing back in, burying himself deep.

Leonard’s hands move from Jim’s shoulders to his neck and into his hair and Jim risks a glance at his face. Leonard’s head is tilted back, his eyes are squeezed shut but his mouth is open wide in a breathy moan. Sweat is rolling down his neck and Jim leans over him to lick up the drop just as it reaches the hollow of Leonard’s throat.

“Jim,” Leonard half-sighs, half-moans as Jim presses a kiss to his pulse. Despite all that’s happening right now it feels incredibly intimate and Jim’s heart beats in his throat as he tilts his head and starts kissing up Leonard’s neck.

Leonard trails a hand down from Jim’s head to his side and further until he can grab his ass to pull him even closer, pushing Jim impossibly deeper. Jim pants against Leonard’s jaw and rolls his hips, giving him all he’s got.

“I need you to, Jim, can you—“

“Yeah, I got you.” Jim snakes a hand between their bodies and grabs Leonard’s cock. It pulses hotly in his hand and Jim rubs a fingertip over the slit, spreading the precome down the length to make the glide of his hand easier as he starts to jerk Leonard off in time with his thrusts. It’s still on the dry side but Leonard doesn’t seem to care.

“‘M not gonna last,” Leonard grinds out between gasps, Jim just presses a kiss to his jaw in answer. He, too, can feel the telltale heat of an oncoming orgasm build inside him. 

Suddenly, Leonard twists his fingers into Jim’s hair and lifts his head so he can really look at him. Jim opens his mouth but no words come out, his eyes flicker over Leonard’s face and as they linger on his lips Leonard breathes out a low “Please”.

Jim’s heart jumps into his throat as he leans down slowly, Leonard guiding him with his hand in Jim’s hair, and then they’re kissing. Tentative, almost shy at first but then Jim sighs and Leonard arches his back, pushing closer, kissing him harder and a moment later he’s shaking and coming all over Jim’s hand.

Leonard clings to Jim, his body pulling him in even deeper, as he gasps against Jim’s cheek and Leonard’s rhythmic contractions around Jim’s dick are what eventually does him in. He comes with a groan deep inside him.

Jim knows that, if he was an Alpha, this would be the moment where he would knot the other, but he isn’t and so, once he catches his breath, he starts to pull away. But Leonard stops him.

“Stay, please, just for a bit.” Leonard isn’t looking at him as he says it.

“Bones…” Jim presses a kiss to his shoulder.

They stay like this for a little while, their breathing slowly getting back to normal and eventually Leonard sighs and starts to sit up. Jim takes this as the clue to ease out of him and sits back to give him room.

Leonard sighs again, “Sorry for roping you into this.”

“You didn’t. I could have left.”

“Dammit, Jim! You never make things easy, do you?”

Jim just crosses his arms and looks at him expectantly.

Leonard rubs his hands over his sweaty face. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. I never meant for you to find out like this. To find out at all.”

“Find out what? That you’re into me?”

“It’s not that simple, Jim.”

“Then what is it?” Jim uncrosses his arm and scoots a bit closer to him.

Leonard makes a frustrated little sound and drops his hands. “I’m not just  _ into you,  _ okay. It’s,“ he pulls a face as if the words pain him, “more than that.”

Jim holds his breath, he looks at Leonard, eyes wide, and waits for him to look up and give him some sort of sign that Jim really just heard what he thinks he did.

Leonard chuckles quietly and then he does look up, the sad little smile on his face is all Jim needs as confirmation that he heard right. Because this is his Leonard, his Bones, the once bitter divorcée who doesn’t think he ever deserves a good thing in his life ever again. Just like he now thinks he doesn’t get to have Jim.

“Bones,” and now Jim can’t help the smile from spreading over his face, “stop thinking so much.”

Leonard frowns at him, opens his mouth to say something but Jim puts a finger over his lips.

“Give us a chance, okay?” And with that Jim removes his finger, frames Leonard’s face with his hands and kisses him. 

He tries to pour all that he’s feeling into it, tries to convey just how much he wants this, them, to work, and when he eventually pulls away, the sadness is gone from Leonard’s face.

“Now that’s better,” Jim smiles. “We’ll figure it out, Bones. Trust me.”

“Trust you?” Leonard raises a skeptical eyebrow but the corner of his mouth is twitching in amusement.

“You’re just gonna have to.”

“Lord help me.”

Jim punches him into the shoulder. “Shut up, and now let me take care of that. I have the feeling we will be here for a little while longer.” He gestures to Leonard’s half-hard cock.

“Someone paid attention in biology, hm?”

“I told you to shut up.”

And Leonard does, after all it is rather hard to form coherent sentences when Jim Kirk is sucking you off.


End file.
